


When You Think You’re a Human

by DontLookThisWay (NightWriter93)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Human Starscream, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/DontLookThisWay
Summary: Micheal has been having these…dreams…nightmares about large self moving robots.Do these robots have anything to do with his missing memory? Why does he hate that stupid yellow beetle?





	When You Think You’re a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice please. This is legit my first fic in the fandom and I will straight up say I haven’t see anything for a long time with Transformers

Red optics glanced around before the owner turned down a long, tall metal hallway; the only sounds were metal on metal as the owner of the red optics made their way down the hall, it was close to waking hour and the others would start moving soon, the owner needed to be quick. 

Where were they going again? 

Wherever it was, it was somewhere important; they knew something important and could die because of it. 

The owner of red optics stopped at a large door, it shuttered before slowly opening; as they opened they felt a sharp pain burst through their chest, glancing down they saw a large red metal plating with a large hole in the middle, a pink liquid running down the jagged edges, turning around they saw a large robot glaring at them; it opened its mouth, they were sure they saw a flash of sharp teeth.

* * *

A startled yell ripped from the once sleeping body as he shot up and turned on the side table lamp before touching their bare chest. 

“Michael?” Came a sleepy male voice beside them “Is something wrong?” The other body shifted and sat up, he yawned before rubbing his eyes. 

“N-no.” Michael stated as he ran a shaky hand through his short black hair “It was just a nightmare” he mumbled as he glanced at his bed mate when arms wrapped around him and pulled him back. 

“You’ve been getting nightmares a lot lately” his bed mate pointed out as he curled up against him and laid his head on his chest “Especially since David bought that run down yellow beetle” he sighed when he felt Michael’s hands run over his bare skin. 

“That isn’t a normal beetle, love” Michael mumbled as he stared up at the ceiling “It watches me” he glanced at the window as he dug his fingers into the tender finger like bruises that covered his bed mates hips; pulling a gasp and a low moan from him. 

“It’s going on 4am, sleep Michael. I’ll be here to chase your nightmares away” 

Michael smiled and shifted to look down at the love of his life, “I know you will” be mumbled before he leaned down and kissed him deeply “I love you” 

“I love you too” 

“You want me to car sit that…thing?!” Michael yelled as he glared at his neighbor, the older man just laughed and waved him off “Why can’t you just take it with you?” He snapped as he threw a hand out, gesturing to the ran down beetle. 

“It’s not going to go anywhere; it just sits there until I can fix it” David laughed again as he placed his hands on his hips “Once I fix her up it’s going to be the best looking beetle on this side of the river” 

“I’ll push it in the fucking river” he grumbled as he crossed his arms and glared at the beetle “It’s fucking staring at me!” He snapped as he pointed at it. 

David laughed harder as he wrapped his arms around his waist and bent over as he started to wheeze; he looked up and just laughed harder at the look Michael had on his face “It’s a car, Michael. Oh man, you really think it’s alive” he shook his shaggy blonde hair before he pushed it out of his face “Just make sure someone doesn’t steal it is all, I’ll be back in a week” 

David shook his head as he turned and walked down the walkway of Michael’s house, still chuckling over his neighbor’s behavior with his car. Michael stood on his steps and continued to glare at the car, he pulled his lip back in a sneer before he turned back into his house. 

He grabbed his head as his entry way spun at the same time a loud and high pitched whistle rang in his ear, Michael groaned as he grabbed his head with both hands and hunched forward; images flashed in his mind of tall self moving robots, the sky stretching never ending in front of him, the feel of wind against his back. 

He jerked and threw out his right arm in a wide swing when he felt something touch him, he blinked when his arm hit something and that thing crashing to the ground with a cry, hazy green eyes blinked as he came back to himself, “Oh fuck, Jason. I’m sorry are you okay?” He gasped and knelt beside him. 

“Ow” was moaned as Jason rubbed where he made contact with the hard floor “Michael, what the hell?” he snapped as he glared up at him “I came downstairs and you were grabbing your head-” he grunted as he stood up and rubbed his hips again “you were mumbling in that weird language and looked like you were having a panic attack” he frowned deeply “I was practically yelling your name but you didn’t react until I touched you and then you knocked me down” 

Michael frowned and stood up “Jason, I’m sorry. I don’t know what that was; I just finished talking to David about watching his car and when I came inside…” he trailed off and rubbed his face “It felt like I was dreaming again but I was awake” 

Jason sighed before he started chuckling, Michael frowned at him “This reminds me of when we first met” Jason pointed out as he held up a finger before he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his neck, having to stand on his tiptoes to do so since Michael stood a good head taller “Don’t you remember? I found you laying in a hole, you’re clothes burnt and when you woke up; you jumped up and started talking in this weird language” 

Michael glanced away and stated “Wish you would forget” but wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, he smiled and kissed his lovers forehead. 

“Maybe you’re getting your memory back” Jason stated as brown eyes stared into green, Jason closed his eyes as a hand ran through his chestnut brown hair only to open when Michael sighed. 

“It only took five years; but what if.…” he trailed off and cupped his cheek “What if I don’t want my memory back?” 

* * *

“Sir, we got a spike again” 

“Where?” 

“Earth” 

A large shadow shifted forward as red eyes opened and sharp teeth flashed “After five years, I finally found you, Starscream” red eyes glanced over at two other shadow figures before it growled out “You two, go pick up my traitorous second-in-command” 

* * *

“You’re shitting me, right?” Michael asked as he glared at his lover, Jason just smiled at him as he held up a bucket and a sponge “You actually want me to  _ wash it _ ?!” 

“It’s just a beetle, love” Jason stated as he walked over and patted it’s roof.

“ _ Don't touch it! _ ” Michael screeched which just has Jason laughing “Stop laughing! If I’m going to touch it; it’ll be when I drive it into the fucking river” Michael jabbed his thumb in the direction of the river which has Jason rolling his eyes. 

Jason opened his mouth to say something before he stopped and looked up at the clear sky at the same time Michael did, not even a second later two jets flew over head “Whoa” Jason mumbled “Are those new? I don’t think I’ve seen colors like that before” he stated before he turned to Michael who had gone pale “Michael?” 

“Those jet’s were too low to be right” he mumbled as he swallowed and shifted as they came by again, he lifted his hand and pointed “They’re missing one. You can tell by the formation they’re flying in, there should be one in front…and there’s not” 

Michael pointed out as he glanced at Jason “They’re looking for the leader” 

Jason rolled his eyes “I’m sure they’re just practicing for the air show that’s in a few weeks” he waved him off before he paused and pointed behind his lover “Hey, do you know who’s semi that is? I’ve never seen a blue and red one” 

Michael narrowed his eyes before he turned around and found a Semi parked in front of their house at the deadend of the cul-de-sac, he grunted as he heard the high pitched whistle again; he grabbed his head with his right hand and hunched forward. 

Michael stumbled slightly as the whistling got louder, he shook his head as the sounds of the jets got closer; the two looked up at them just in time to see the purple and black F-15 Eagle vanish, causing both of them to jump. 

“Did you see-”

“It vanished!” 

The two looked at each other before they turned to look down the road and stared in shock as the jet flew dangerously low and in between the houses, before it curved up and climbed, it vanished again. Michael was in shock as he looked around but couldn’t find the other F-15 Eagle, this was crazy. It was like they were in some kind of movie! 

He whipped his head over when he heard the jet coming back, he surprisingly didn’t give himself whiplash; he felt his eyes widened as Jason grabbed his hand, he could feel Jason pulling at him and talking to him but he couldn’t move as he watched the jet turn in its side, so the top was facing them and flew so low and close that the tip of its wing scraped the ground. 

As it flew by Michael came to a shocking discovery; the cockpit was empty! He turned to Jason who was staring at him in shock, he saw it too; that jet was self driving. “Michael, it had a mark similar to your birthmark on your shoulder blade” 

Michael nodded slightly, he had noticed that too; it was a mark that looked like a face with pointed eyes in a triangle shape. But why did they share the same mark? 

Their heads snapped over when they heard a sonic boom explode, it shook the ground and the houses; they could only watch as the blue jet came flying fast and low through the neighborhood. It’s underside just barely missing the semi’s top. 

“The hell?! Michael quick call the police!” Jason stated as he turned to face his lover, he frowned as Michael stood there slowly getting paler “Michael?” Jason called before the two looked over at the sound of sirens “Oh look! Maybe someone else called” 

No…they were the only ones in the neighborhood, why was this happening when all of his snowbird neighbors decided to go back up north?! No one will ever believe them now! 

Michael narrowed his eyes as a police Datsun Fairlady Z rolled up and stopped a few feet away, even here Michael could see it was empty, soon after an ambulance followed in. He was sure that ambulance was empty too; he would put money on it. 

With another loud crack, the blue jet flew by again; this time even lower than before and this time it’s bottom actually scrubbed the top of the semi as it passed over, which earned a ‘whoop’ from the police car and not a second later the purple and black jet began a nose dive. 

Michael couldn’t look away as the jet continued it’s dive, once it was less than ten feet from the ground it started to shift and the sounds of metal sliding against metal and gears whirling echoed in the neighborhood, until a large mass dropped to the ground; the sounds of sliding metal and gears whirling continued to sound until it went silent, only then did it slowly stand up and showed to be a giant robot. 

It was just like in Michael’s nightmares. 

“Alright you Auto-slagheads. Where is he?” The fucking robot spoke…it fucking spoke, it had a deep yet strangely light voice; it made Michael’s stomach flip, in a way only Jason should effect him. The robot growled and turned to the beetle before it kicked it, Michael grabbed Jason and pulled him down to the ground as the beetle flipped through the air and landed on it’s side. 

A loud beeping came from the beetle as the police car and the ambulance both sounded their sirens, the robot ignored the noises as it walked up to the truck; as it walked over Jason stood up and pulled at Michael to follow him, slowly Michael stood up and watched as the robot yelled “Where’s Starscream?!” 

Michael felt his body freeze, his eyes widened as Jason continued to pull at him “Michael? Michael! Let’s go!” Jason yelled as he pulled at him again.

Michael just stood there, staring as the police car went off again; it started to shift as well and soon another large robot was in its place “Stay away from Optimus Prime!” 

“Prowl” was growled as the sounds of more metal shifting and another robot stood behind the first, this blue one was larger than the purple and black one; it’s chest area larger than the others.

Michael paused, why was that the first thing he noticed? He didn’t notice his breathing had quickened until Jason shook him and was telling him to calm down and take deep breaths. When he heard more shifting he glanced over and saw every vehicle was replaced by robots. 

“What are you Decepticons doing here? Go fly back to that slaghead of a leader” the once ambulance stated as it glared…could robots even glare?! 

“Once you give us Starscream, we’ll leave and let your fleshies over there survive” the larger one stated as it waved it’s large hand at them, Michael didn’t blink as something yellow stepped in front of them as Jason let out a shocked yell “Oh aren’t you sweet Bumblebee, protecting the fleshy that was going to push you in the river” 

The yellow robot beeped and shifted its…feet? Before the red and blue robot spoke. 

“I’m sorry that you came all this way. Starscream isn’t here” it spoke in a really deep voice, it stood unmoving as both winged robots turned to him; their wings flared slightly before the smaller growled again. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Prime! He’s last transmission was to you!” It took a step forward and yelled “Give us back our Trine Mate!” 

“Skywarp, Thundercracker.” The red and blue robot stated as it held up a hand “Your mate and leader is not here, I never received a transmission from him”

Michael felt his head start to spin, he grabbed his head as he grunted. 

Optimus Prime. 

Bumblebee.

Prowl.

Ratchet.

Michael suddenly felt hot, like burning hot. He groaned again and stumbled away from Jason, he stumbled further into the yard and closer to the robot that was once an ambulance.

Decepticon.

Slaghead ment shithead.

Michael felt his eyes burn as his body got hotter, he threw his arm out and knocked Jason down when he touched him before he snapped “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Skywarp. 

Thundercracker.

Trine Mates. 

Michael scrubbed at his eyes as he heard Jason calling out to him, he shook his head “Michael? Who’s Michael?” He grumbled before he squinted up at one of the robots. 

“Your name is Michael, right? Step back” the large white robot with black accents stated as it held up it’s hand. 

“Who do you think you’re ordering around? Autobot” Michael hissed as he grabbed his head again and groaned “Why is it so hot?!” 

“His temperature is quickly rising” another voice stated off to the side “If we don’t do something he could die from overheating” 

“Stop talking to me” he groaned as he dug his fingers into his hair and pulled at it slightly, he felt confined; he doubled over and let out a wheeze before he felt something dribble down his chin. When he wiped it away it was bright pink; Michael froze as he stared at the liquid on his hand. 

“Michael!” Jason yelled as he ran over “Michael are you alright? W-what’s happening?” 

“Michael?” He mumbled as he slowly stood straight, his gaze still on the pink liquid on his hand; he rubbed his fingers together through it “What a disgusting name” he mumbled lowly, his voice full of disgust.

“Wha- Michael, that’s your name. It’s been your name for the five years I’ve known you” Jason frowned as he stepped closer, he didn’t understand what caused this sudden change. 

“Five years? I’ve been on this disgusting planet for five years?” He mumbled as his lip curled back before he glanced at Jason when he stepped closer again, he freely smirked when he saw the look of horror on his face. 

“M-Michael…your eyes” He mumbled as he took a step back, “Why are they red?” 

“Why? Because my optics  _ are  _ red” he stated as he lifted his head and the smirk on his face grew “What a stupid fleshy; I’m surprised I haven’t killed you yet! You must have been some use to me” 

“Mich-” Jason began before he was cut off by a loud growl.

“My name isn’t Michael!” He snapped as he swung his arm out again “It’s Starscream” He glared before he tilted his head to the right and back, looking down at him. 

“That fleshy is not Starscream” Skywarp shook his head as his optics narrowed, there’s no way his Trine leader and mate was a useless fleshy; and yet…they way it talked and looked down at the other fleshy…did seem like Starscream. 

“Well if it is Starscream. I’m not going to let the Autobots keep him” Thundercracker stated as he stepped around the smaller bot and headed to where the fleshy was standing by Ratchet. He growled when Bumblebee stepped forward “Out of my way Autobot”

The yellow bot beeped and whirled at the other before shifting his right hand into a gun and held it up, it whirled like he was going to fire it. 

“That fleshy isn’t Starscream” Skywarp stated as he shook his head “Just leave him with the Autobots. Soundwave must have made a mistake” 

“I don’t care!” Thundercracker snapped as he glanced over his shoulder plate and wing “Even if there is a chance the fleshy is Starscream, I’m taking it” he turned his red optics back to the fleshies hiding behind the yellow Autobot “Now, out of my way” he growled lowly. 

“Thundercracker…you’re carrying a Sparkling” Ratchet stated as his blue optics widened in realization “I was wondering why I was picking up three signals from you Decepticon’s” Ratchet glanced at his right arm as the largest Decepticon present growled. 

“Sparkling…” the fleshy stated before he grabbed his head and groaned again “My head” he grunted as he stumbled back, he lashed out and knocked the other fleshy back “Don’t touch me, you’re of no use to me anymore” he growled as he stepped back, bright pink liquid ran down the corner of his mouth as he panted. 

Jason frowned deeply, he had no idea what was happening; he felt his heart breaking as he watched the love of his life in clear distress. But everytime he would try to get close he was knocked away, his eyes pricked and burned as he noticed the pink liquid again. Was there internal bleeding?! 

Jason took another step forward as Michael stumbled closer to the large blue robot, Michael pulled at the necklace he refused to take off; he continued to pull at it until it started to bite into his neck “Michael!” He called out as he took a step forward again at the exact time the chain broke, everything went silent before a huge gust of wind kicked up and loud crash shook the neighborhood. 

Jason coughed and covered his eyes from the dust that was kicked up; when the dust cleared, Michael was gone.

And standing in his place stood a large mostly red robot, large wings sticking out from it’s back; when it looked over its shoulder, red eyes glared back. 

“Starscream!” Ratchet gasped before he looked at his right arm and tapped away “This doesn’t make sense, I wasn’t picking up your life signal a moment ago” 

“Stupid Autobot. Not as smart as you thought you were huh?” He smirked before he turned to the other members of his Trine. “Let’s get off this disgusting planet and back to our glorious leader” he walked up to Skywarp and glared at him before he turned to face Optimus when his name was stated. 

“Don’t worry” was all the large truck said before Starscream sneered at him.

Starscream glanced at the fleshy before he looked away and shifted into his plane mode and shot off; the other two glared before following. 

Jason could only stare as the planes got smaller and smaller until they were out of sight; he barely heard the other robots talking around him before the sounds of shifting and driving away. 

Jason slowly blinked before he turned back to the house and walked in. 

* * *

It wouldn’t be until years later when Jason was in the hospital on his deathbed due to years of radiation poisoning did he hear the sounds of metal sliding against metal and gears whirling. He slowly opened his green eyes and took a shaky breath before slowly looking over to the windows and smiled. 

Standing outside the window was a robot face, red optics staring in before it shifted and slid the window open; Jason didn’t move as a large hand slid in.

“You came back, I knew you would” he whispered and watched the hand stop before it’s long thin fingers slid under him and lift him from the bed; no alarms went off, a nurse already deactivated them knowing what was going to happen. Jason shivered at the coolness of the metal against his skin, he carefully held on to the portable oxygen tank as the hand started to pull him out of the room. 

“You’re foolish to wait for me” the robot stated as it lifted him closer to its face. 

“Hm maybe” he mumbled as he gave a weak smile, he kept his smile even as the large face frowned. Jason didn’t flinch as the robot jumped backwards into the air and shifted into a plane and took off; he closed his eyes as he felt himself getting tired.

“Your life signal is getting weak” 

Jason smiled as the voice came from all around him, he leaned back against the pilot's seat and hummed “I’m just tired” he paused “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see” 

Jason didn’t realize he dozed until he felt himself get shaken awake, he slowly opened them again and it took a moment for his eyes to focus; they widened when he realized what he was looking at. He was being held in a large hand looking out at the sea, he looked back at the robot.

“You said you wanted to see the sea before you died” was grumbled as a slight flush showed on their face 

“You remembered” he mumbled before he sighed and shifted so he was leaning against a few of the long fingers “I missed you Starscream” 

“Foolish” was hissed behind him before he heard shifting, when he turned around he saw his chest opening and a glowing object floating in the middle. 

“What is that?” 

“This is my spark. It’s similar to your fleshy heart” it explained before locking it’s red optics to him “I’m going to merge you with it; you’re dying anyways and this way I can go back to my mission without you getting in my way” 

Jason just smiled as he was brought closer to the large chest; he felt no fear, he watched the large floating metal piece get closer. He closed his eyes as he was pressed against it gently and as he felt it wrap around him he heard the deep voice around. 

“You’re mine forever” 


End file.
